Dungeoneering 1.75
After a long wait, Jagex finally got off their arse and released Dungeoneering 2. Except they actually didn't. Instead we have the Occult floors, which...well, we've had Dungeoneering 1, Dungeoneering 1.5...erm...Dungeoneering 1.75? I don't get it. Will there be a Dungeoneering 1.875 next? Why won't they just release the whole thing. Because this one was glitched to fuck, thats why. New floors This was the first part of this update. Now we have Floors 36-47, which means we're 3/4 of the way there. Now, these floors are all purple and stuff, and theres random 'spooky' voices in the background. Its like a LSD user hallucinating in a heatwave, except a bit less creative. Problem is, this is even more annoying than the Frozen floors, which constantly were emitting some high pitching awful squealy noise. There are also some new challenge rooms, including the 'Aggressive Herbs' room, which is Jagex being downright hilarious yet again. Bosses Gravecreeper '- He's named after a fucking in-game tree type. Real creative. Anyway, he's your standard zombie that throws axes, does some half-arsed melee attack and has a easily avoidable special that makes as much sense as a wheelchair sunroof. ' Skeletal Trio - 'Not actually a boss at all, rather facing a Forgotten Warrior, Ranger and Mage at once. Oh, and they have prayer. '''Runebound Behemoth - '''The car crash of the Occult floors, theres so much wrong with it that I don't know where to start. *It looks like an 8 year old's attempt to draw a scary monster, starting with some blobby dog thing, drawing green spikes all over it, and then scrawling all over it in yellow highlighter for good measure. *Its special attack is even more inconsistent than its prayer concept, which means even if you're a mile away from the exploding eggs, you still take damage. *It has the WORST RUNESCAPE MUSIC EVER. 'Necrolord - 'Not actually a boss at all, rather a bad day at work. He hides behind a fence, so you can't melee him, although that would be too easy. Instead you have to mage or range him, stopping on occasion to kill a level 36 skeleton. This continues until Necrolord dies. You can't fight this guy without any music on. You'd lose the will to live. '''Flesh-Spoiler Haasengaak - '''Boooooing...booooing....boing, boooooing, boooing, booooooooing...boing...boooooing...Did I mention boooooooing? 'Yk'Lagor the Thunderous - 'HE TALKS! HE'S A KAL'GERION! HE...VOTES LIBERAL DEMOCRATS! And he caps at Level 717, so if you're in one of those so-called Dungeoneering 'elite' teams, you're fucked. However, theres a glaringly obvious method that allows you to beat him with taking any damage. YouTube videos of people soloing Yk'Lagors of level exceeding 600 are plentiful, to the point where he's a fucking joke to anyone who knows what they're doing. Rewards New rewards. Because you've put yourself through all that shit for something. So, Chaotic Range Tops? Kal'Gerion Helmet? Alatreon Greatswords? Yeah right. Dream on kiddo. This is RuneScape here, putting the 'Grey' in "Greytest Online Free Multiplayer Role Playing Game" '''Scroll of Efficiency - '''Lets you occasionally save bars when smithing. OMFG RUNITE CRASH! SELLING RUNITE BARS TAKING JUNK! '''Herbicide -' Bonecrusher with extra fail.Not only that it doubles drug dealing xp when cleaning a herb,it destroys the herb in the process. Also hideously overpriced. 'Magic Blastbox - '''Stores runes for spells no one uses. '''Ring of Vigour - 'Millions of pkers panicked about this. Dragon Claws were gonna be mental again. Dark Bows were back to 2 specials back to back. Instead its just a small reduction that doesn't even let you eek out another Dragon Dagger special. 'Scroll of Rigour '- Range Augury. Like Augury, but without the PRETTY COLOURS!! '''Eye of the Warrior- *Gaaaaaaaaaaaasp* This might actually be quite useful! You see, it......oh wait.....it was canceled. And scrapped completely. And you will get Banned if you ever mention it. Other Due to our incompetence, some of you Promethium Spear (p++) users had gone and blew your Chaotic Maul fund into the Berserker class, because we said it affected damage, but then it was "Oops, we kinda fucked up, sorry." You can now reset your ring, getting your tokens back. You can only do this once, if you needed to reset again, you're an idiot for screwing it up twice. You can no long make money in Dungeoneering by making air runes. A bag that can hold stuff. Like you'd bother.. The music interface has a search option. Wait, you actually listen to RuneScape's shitty music? See also *Dungeoneering *Yk'Lagor the Thunderous, the flagship B-17 Bomber of the Occult floors *Dungeoneering 1.5, what this should have been if not for laziness *Dungeoneering 2.0 - Warped Floors, which came out eventually, but is the biggest overkill of a grind ever. Once you have managed to get 99 for the cape, 100 for the 3rd bind and 101 for the Hope Devourer, are you going to grind over 15M exp just for the world's most obnoxious eyeball? ﻿